Invisible to you
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: You had always been a shy and quiet person whom kept to herself. That all changed when none other than Alfred F. Jones the most popular guy in school and your twin brother's best friend walked into your room. AlfredXReader One Shot


Invisible to you (AmericaXReader)

_Looks like its just another normal night at my house… or at least that's what I thought…_

(y/n) sat on her bed, computer resting comfortably in her lap tumblin and reading various fan fictions until out of the corner of her eye she sees that a total stranger is standing in her room. (y/n) peeks up over her laptop to see who it is and it is none other than Alfred Jones captain of the football and baseball team. What was most popular guy in school doing in her room! *I must be dreaming* she thought to herself. "Umm can I help you…" he looked at her a little bit dumfounded "oh sorry I was headed for the bathroom I guess I miscalculated a bit… have we met before." *ok this is weird…* "Well not formally but we have gone to school together since pre-school…" "well it is nice to meet you…" "(y/n)… the one that kinda lives here… Alistair's sister." he looked at you as if another head has started to sprout from your neck "Alistair has a sister?" Your heart sank *am I really that invisible…* (y/n) closed her eyes and took a deep breath "the bathroom is on the other side of the hallway." he nodded "Thanks… Paisley" you drooped your head "It's… (y/n)" *not that you heard me anyway…*

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Hey Alistair you never told me you had a sister." Alistair looked up at Alfred "Dude she is my twin, and we have been best friends since we were five how did you go all these years without realizing this!" "well I am the hero I don't have time to know everyone's life story!" *She was kinda cute though why haven't I noticed her before…* Alistair face palms and chucks the xbox controller at you. "It's time for a certain hero to get his ass beat!" Alfred grins "your on!"

Your P.O.V.

_Am I really that invisible.. The guy has been friends with my brother since we were five! But why would he notice me anyway I mean he's a jock and I'm that socially awkward girl who never sits in the back of the classroom never raising her hand, never saying a word…_

*Buzz, Buzzz* (y/n) picked up her phone [New Message from: Elizabeta] _"Hey, what's with the depressing post? Do you wanna talk about it? call me if you do." _Elizabeta had this way of cheering you up when you were at your lowest. (y/n) dragged her finger across her phone to unlock it and dialed Eliza's number after a few rings she picked up "Hey (y/n), what's wrong…" (y/n) sighed into the phone. "so I am just sitting in my room minding my own business when all of a sudden Alfred walks in, so I asked him what he needed and he said that he was looking for the bathroom which I found a little odd, since he has been to our house a million times, but anyway he then asks who I am." "No… that must have been mortifying." "oh it gets better Eliza. I then tell him I'm (y/n) Alistair's twin sister, and he gives me a look like I have gone and lost my marbles then goes on to say "Alistair has a sister." I died a little inside when he said that and all I could say after that was the bathroom is across the hall… then he said "Thanks Paisley" there a couple seconds of silence "What a jerk, when I see him at school tomorrow I am going to hit him upside the head with my frying pan!" "Eliza lets not get too extreme here.." "(y/n), He is at your house all the time is he that thick headed that he doesn't even realized that his so called best friend has a sister! I mean I would understand if you and your brother didn't live in the same house, but I mean come on! (y/n) listen to me you are way to good for him anyway." (y/n) blushed furiously at the last sentence "Eliza what are you saying! I don't like Alfred!" "don't deny it (y/n) you have been in love with that boy for as long as you've known him!" (y/n) sighed again "Even if I do its not going to change the fact that we are just too different to be together." "Well I have to go but this conversation isn't over! Tomorrow at school operation get (y/n) noticed beings." *What have I gotten myself into*

_The next day in class_

"ok class today we are going to split in to groups, and before you get too excited I have already picked your partners." your heart instantly sank *Please not Alfred, Please not Alfred….* "Roderich and Vash" "Arthur and Francis" "Ludwig and Feliciano" (y/n) waited nervously for her name to be called "(y/n) and… Alfred" *universe why do you hate me so!?* (y/n) glanced over at Eliza who had gotten partnered with Antonio. She gave you a big grin and a thumbs up but that wasn't going to help the knot that had formed in the pit of your stomach. (y/n) slowly got up from where she was sitting and nervously sat next to Alfred. "now that everyone is sitting next to their partner I would like you to do the assignment on the board which is due at the end of the hour and _will_ be on the test." Alfred glanced at you and smiled "Penelope right, it looks like we are partners?" "it's (y/n)…" but Alfred had already turned away and was talking to a couple of his friends. *well I can't just sit here and be depressed* (y/n) looked up at the white board _Today's Assignment turn to page 356 answer questions 1-4 and critical thinking questions 3,6. *_looks like I will be doing this on my own.* luckily history was an easy class for you and you would be able to finish this in no time. "So how is it coming partner?" Alfred said with a nudge of his elbow. (y/n) looked up from her book, his icy blue eyes were staring were inches from hers, (y/n)'s cheeks tinted a pale pink "I-I'm almost done with the first critical thinking question.." he beamed that famous grin of his "great job keep up the great work… Peyton." the embarrassment that had once flushed her cheeks now turned to red hot anger. *That is the last straw!* (y/n) slammed her hands on her desk "For the last time my name is (y/n) not Paisley, Penelope or Peyton, (y/n) (Spell out your name here)! Ya got that!" Alfred looked at her stunned. (y/n)'s face turned every shade of red as she felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her, she then quickly turned and exited the classroom. *what did I just do….*

Alfred's P.O.V.

Alfred sat at his desk trying to comprehend what just happened. All he could think about was her… and how hurt she looked… *I'm supposed to be the hero! that wasn't hero like at all…* The whole class was in an uproar over what would now be the talk of the school. "Settle down students! Get back to work and Alfred I still expect that assignment." Alfred nodded (y/n)'s words still echoing in his head.

Your P.O.V.

(y/n) sat in the bathroom mascara running down her tear stained and blotchy cheeks *that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my entire life… especially because it was Alfred of all people…* (y/n) hugged her knees and just wished the day was over. Eliza walked in knowing she would find (y/n) here and gave her a hug. "(y/n), that was the most kick ass thing I have ever seen you do. I wish you could of seen his face when you walked out it looked like you had told him that they stopped serving hamburgers in the cafeteria." (y/n) cracked a weak smile "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Eliza but lets just face it, I'm a nobody to him and that's all I'm ever going to be." "well after the stunt you pulled today I don't think your going to be as invisible as you think."

_At lunch_

_Lunch became this socially awkward stare down with me, my sandwich and pretty much everyone else in the lunch room. I could feel a million eyes on me, I could hear the whispers, because I was now the talk of the school… _

Alistair walked over to (y/n)'s table "(y/n), I heard what happened in history today… are you ok." (y/n) looked up at her brother no matter many times she said would say she was fine he would see right through it. (y/n) looked down at the orange in her hand "I am just sick of being invisible… that's all." "your not invisible sis, people just have not gotten the opportunity to get to know how awesome you are." (y/n) smiled at him popping a slice of orange into her mouth, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Alfred heading directly for them. *oh great he is coming right this way… I can't face him now!* (y/n) calmly stood up grabbed what was left of her orange and left the lunchroom not giving Alfred a second look.

Alfred's P.O.V.

Alfred quickly scanned the lunchroom *I really hope she is in here…* he quickly spotted Alistair sitting in the far right corner of the lunch room accompanied by Elizabeta and (y/n). *great now here is my chance to talk to her… she has such a warm smile.* Alfred smiled back at her only for her smile to quickly fade and leave the lunchroom completely *in her eyes I must be the biggest jerk alive…* Alfred continued to walk toward the lunch table and sat down next to scowling lips and glaring eyes. "if you weren't my best friend I would kick your ass right here and now." Alistair said as Alfred sat down "well if your not going to do it my frying pan has his name written all over it." Eliza said lifting up her deadly weapon. Alfred gulped "I am an ass hole I know, but I Am going to fix this." Alistair rolled his eyes "my sister doesn't want anything to do with you, how exactly are you going to "fix this." Alfred smiled "I'm the hero I always have a plan." "well does that plan evolve getting your ass beat, because if you cause my sister anymore pain I will have to kill you." "now hold on a minute didn't you just say that because I am your friend you weren't going to kick my ass?" "I am not going to kick your ass now, but I didn't say anything about the future." Alfred stood up "I'll fix this you'll see, because I am the hero!" Eliza face palmed "this isn't going to end well." *now all I gotta do talk to her.*

Your P.O.V.

_So when I think my life couldn't get any worse life comes to drop another bomb shell on me…_

There was a knock on (y/n)'s door… but she refused to answer it. "Hey (y/n), if your hungry dinner is ready…" (y/n) wiped the mascara out from underneath her eyes "if he is here then I'm not coming out!" Alistair's head leaned against the door "he's not here…" *not yet anyway…" *grrrruurgle…* (y/n) looked down at her stomach "damn it you!" she whispered to herself, got up and opened the door. "So what are we having." she said tied with a weak smile. "Well since my cooking skills are terrible Mac & cheese made in the ever handy microwave!" she smiled "My favorite!" he laughed and served her a bowl. *knock knock* (y/n) froze with the spoon in her mouth and stared at Alistair who stood up and walked over to the door. "The hero has arrived!" *What do I do! Sit here and hope he doesn't notice my existence like before or get up and run to my room!* "Alfred now isn't the bes-" But before Alistair could finish Alfred quickly yelled "(y/n)! I really want to talk to you!" *He actually called me by my name!* (y/n) quickly jumped from her seat dropping her spoon back into her soupy Mac & cheese and ran back into her room, locking the door and sliding to the floor hugging her knees. *what could he possibly want…*

Alfred's P.O.V.

Alfred's smile quickly faded as (y/n) ran back into her bedroom. Alistair put his hand on Alfred's shoulder "I told you she didn't want to see you right now, it took forever to coax her out of her room…" Alfred frowned and headed back to his car "Will you tell her I really need to talk to her." Alistair nodded "Sure." *doubt it will do any good though*

_At Alfred's Place_

Alfred sulked up the steps into his house and slumped on his couch. "What's wrong Alfred." Matthew whispered from the other end of the couch "I'm a jerk." Matthew patted his head "well I could of told you that, so what happened." Alfred looked up at him "so I went over to (y/n)'s house so I could talk to her and as soon as she saw me she dropped her spoon full of Marconi and ran back into her room." "why do you care so much…" Alfred gave Matthew a confused look "what do you mean why do I care so much?" "Why do you care what (y/n) thinks of you, I mean its not like you noticed her before, what is so different now…" Alfred contemplated this for a moment "Well she is my best friends twin sister…" "that still does not answer my question." Alfred took a deep breath "your right, until now I had no idea who she was, but when I see the sadness in her eyes every time she looks at me… well I just want to fix it some how…" Matthew smiled "Alfred it sounds like you like her… you may even love her, why don't you try to tell her what you just told me." Alfred blushed a little at the thought the he could be in love. "that is all great in theory but she doesn't want anything to do with me how in the hell am I going to speak to her!" "the only way you know how by being the idiotic and reckless hero of course." a grin tugged at Alfred's cheeks he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Your P.O.V.

_I used to be invisible… but now everyone knows how I am… but not as me, as the girl that stood up to the most popular guy in school… this guy drives me crazy! One minute he didn't know who I was and now he won't leave me alone. I know the old me would die to be in my shoes today, but honestly I just want to go back to how things used to be…_

(y/n) shut her laptop and took a deep breath. She then opens her window and climbed onto the roof. The roof has been her save haven ever since her parents died. If she was ever having a bad day she would just climb up onto the roof and look up at the sky like it had all the answers up in the clouds. *I wish I could just live up here forever…* (y/n) closed her eyes and listen to the birds and the crickets chirp.

Alfred's P.O.V.

Alfred crept around the side of (y/n)'s house so that he was directly under (y/n)'s window. *great her window is open how am I supposed to get her attention.* and as if it were a sign from God Alfred noticed some small pebbles by the flower beds. *I'll just have to hit the top part of her window* *tink, tink, tink* but no one came. "(y/n) I know you are in there will you just talk to me… or at least listen to what I have to say!"

Your P.O.V.

"(y/n) I know you are in there will you just talk to me or at least listen to what I have to say!" (y/n) jumped *who is calling for me?* (y/n) slowly crept to the edge of the roof so she could see who it was. *It's Alfred! What does he want!* "look I have been doing a lot of thinking about these past couple of days…" *this should be good…* "up until now I have been walking around with blinders on only caring about me and things that pertained to me, everything else… everyone else they really didn't matter to me unless they were my friends. That was until I walked into your room, where I met a girl who would someday call me out on my shit and leave me with my head spinning. Ever since yelled at me in history and I saw the sadness in your eyes, something inside me changed after that all I could think about was you… at first I thought it was because I felt bad because I was a jerk to my best friends sister, but when you started avoiding me and refusing to even look at me I knew it was something more… that maybe just maybe I might be falling for you…" (y/n)'s face turned every shade of red. *did he just say what I think he did… Did he just confess his love for me…*

Alfred's P.O.V.

Alfred watched the window that felt like it was frozen in time… *Please just come to your window and talk to me…* "I guess I am not surprised that your not running to your window like were star crossed lovers or something, but I just want you to know you'll never be invisible to me…ever… again."

Your P.O.V.

"you'll never be invisible to me…ever… again." Those words echoed in her head as the smile on her face grew wider and wider. As Alfred started to walk away (y/n) quickly stood up from where she had been hiding "Alfred wait!"

Alfred's P.O.V.

Alfred jerked his head around to see (y/n) standing onto of the roof "(y/n) what are you doing up there! You could get really hurt!" but she was gone… *Where did you go?*

Your P.O.V.

Your quickly hopped down from the roof and walked toward Alfred. *my heart is pounding so hard it feels like it is going to beat out of my chest…* (y/n) rounded the corner to the side of the house where Alfred was and sure enough there he was, with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Uh.. *gulp* Alfred…" he turned toward her; a smile tugging at his cheeks. (y/n)'s cheeks grew hot as she felt his crystal blue eyes on her, (y/n) nervously looked down at her feet "I… really like you too…" Alfred cupped her chin in his head and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I'm sorry for not seeing you…" She smiled and kissed him "you can make it up to me then."

_**THE END**_


End file.
